This study is a randomized, masked, placebo-controlled trial purpose of which is to ascertain the efficacy of a 14-day course of dexamethasone therapy and to evaluate the time to successful extubation when this course is begun "early" (at two weeks of age) versus when it is begun "late" (at four weeks of age).